The soldier and the ballerina
by luckyinugirl
Summary: A blue eyed soldier and a blonde haired ballerina have to face an evil jack in the box. Based off one of Fantasia 2000's musical numbers! Fem Joey! One shot!


**Recently watched Fantasia 2000 and got this cute little idea from one of the musical programs. Can't remember what symphony it was though. I removed some parts of the story. If you know it, let me know please. I also removed some things and added a few things too.**

Solomon placed the last of his wooden soldiers back into the little box, glad they were completed at last. What he didn't realize however, was that his fourth soldier only had half of his right leg. "There! Done at last! I'm sure my three grandchildren will love my work. The soldiers for Kane; the jack - in - the - box for Montaro and the ballerina for Yumi." He smiled thoughtfully at their pleased expressions when he saw them next week. Hearing the ten o'clock bell, he jumped, looking out his open window. "Oh my, it's that time already?" The old toy maker stood and stretched his aching back before closing his window halfway and blowing out the lamp before shutting the door behind him. "Such a long day..." He walked down the steep stairs and headed to his room.

* * *

Two hours finally passed before all six creations woke up. The ballerina moved beautifully as her long blonde hair flowed behind her, not yet realizing the jack - in - the - box was watching her from his box, an evil grin spread across his face. _'I will make you mine, you beautiful creature.'_

In the meantime, the soldiers jumped from their places, the fourth having a harder time due to his right leg. He was a bit envious of them but pushed those thoughts aside. He had a duty to keep the grounds safe. He followed them, jumping as fast as he could to catch up to the rest until he saw the beautiful ballerina with long blonde flowing hair, long smooth legs and a beautiful light green dress that complimented her brown eyes. So he had decided to face her. He hopped up to her and smiled gently as he picked a single plastic rose, watching as she gladly took it, staring back into his blue eyes.  
He could only stare into her eyes a second longer before noticing the jack - in - the - box above them and he drew his sword. The ballerina moved to the side as the hideous clown began throwing blocks at the one legged soldier only for them to blocked.

Grinning wildly, he threw a wooden boat too large to be blocked. The soldier was thrown back towards the window, catching himself on ledge and hanging on to it with one hand. Just before the brown eyed ballerina could grab his hand, his hand slipped and he fell to the cold brick as his maiden was dragged away by the evil and disgusting jack - in - the - box.

He knew he'd have to wait until daybreak, when a customer or a passerby walked by. He wouldn't be able to get up to the room now. There was no way in at the moment.

* * *

Morning had arrived sooner than he had expected but it was a relief. If someone took him into the shop and handed him over to the toy maker, he'd be able to save his ballerina. "Look mommy!" A young boy yelled excitedly as he picked up the soldier. "A toy soldier! Can I have him?"  
"No, sweetheart. That's not yours. It belongs to the toy maker. We have to return it. But maybe we can ask him to make you one. How's that sound?"  
"Okay!" The boy quickly headed in the store and waited patiently for the old man to come down.

It was only fifteen minutes before the toy maker arrived, smiling at his customers. "Ah, what can I do for you two today?"  
The boy jumped from his seat. "I found your soldier outside!" He held the small toy out in both hands before it was gently taken.  
"Thank you, my boy! In return, I shall you make one as well. How does that sound?" Solomon smiled at him before turning to upstairs, hearing the child's excited squeals.

He placed the small soldier back in the box with the others, not noticing the ballerina's different position from yesterday or the rose she held in her hand. "Glad to know you're safe."

Again that night, it the clock struck midnight and the dolls and other toys came to life. The first three soldiers, ignoring everything around them and the fourth taking immediate notice of the jack - in - the - box trying to force his ballerina to dance with him. He would save her, no matter what. He quickly jumped up and once more drew his sword, not giving the jack - in - the - box time to throw things at him this time. He charged, blocking the spring like hands with ease. It only took a few hits and the evil toy was thrown out the window.

The blonde grabbed his hands, holding them tightly, letting their foreheads touch. Such a happily ever after...

 **Kane - Celtic for warrior, intelligent  
Montaro - Big boy  
Yumi - composed of the Japanese elements yu 'a bow' and mi 'beautiful'**


End file.
